


"You Have A Fear Of Skating... Don't You?"

by flickawhip



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Mel tries to help Erin...





	"You Have A Fear Of Skating... Don't You?"

When the chance came for Erin to take a chance and learn a lot about skating. She had agreed, a little timidly. Her assigned skating partner was Mel Lambert, a small and cheeky brunette who seemed to love skating. 

Their first skating lesson had been a little shaky with Erin trying hard to stay upright. After Erin’s ninth fall they had taken a break. Mel broke the silence after a little while. 

 

“You have a fear of skating don’t you?”

“Yeah, you could say that…”

“So why say yes to skating lessons?”

“I’d regret not even trying… even if it was a bad idea…”

“You’ll be fine once you decide to relax.”


End file.
